From time to time, a vehicle windshield will break, such as due to an object impacting against the windshield. A bull's-eye break may occur wherein the outer layer of safety glass incurs a break in the shape of an inverted cone. Other break shapes and cracks may be incurred in addition to or instead of the bull's-eye break. The inside layer of safety glass is typically unbroken. U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,866, issued Sep. 29, 1981, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, illustrates an apparatus usable to repair a break in a vehicle windshield. The apparatus disclosed in the '866 reference includes a support apparatus for supporting an injector held against the windshield so that repair material can be applied to the break site. A repaired windshield is desirable over replacement of the windshield which can be quite costly, and time consuming.
Various concerns arise in connection with repair of windshields. One area of concern relates to the ease of use of the windshield repair apparatus. In particular, the ease in which the site is prepared, and the ease of application of the repair material are concerns. Accessibility to the site for the application of the repair material, and removal of impurities (e.g. air, moisture, dirt) from the break site and from the repair material are concerns. Visual access is also desired. In addition, the application of pressure above atmospheric pressure and the application of pressure below atmospheric pressure at the break site are desirable. Mechanical engagement of portions of the break site is also desirable. A goal of the repair process is to leave an optically invisible or virtually invisible repair site. Minimizing repair material waste is also a concern.
There is a need in the prior art for apparatus and methods which address the above concerns and other concerns.